


Cherry Bomb

by scorpio_15



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Cute, Escort Service, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpio_15/pseuds/scorpio_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris is finally ready for his first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I own nothing. None of this happened.
> 
> Bringing over from LJ. Thanks to pyrosgf for the prompt :)
> 
>  

When the doorbell rings, Kris doesn’t answer it. He’s too busy staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, trying to make absolutely sure he wants to go through with this. The bell rings again and he squeezes his eyes shut. _Okay, I’m gonna do it. It’s time._ After a third ring, he unlatches the chain lock, turns the deadbolt and opens the door.

“Oh!” he nearly shouts, then blushes bright pink. “Sorry. I mean, you’re pretty, I mean…hi.” He cringes in embarrassment, but the man in the doorway just smiles, a radiant sight that makes Kris sigh and blush again. 

“Hi. May I come in?”

“Yeah…yes. Please.” He steps back and gestures the man in. His heart is already pounding. “Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea? I have beer, too, and--”

“Hey,” says the man, very softly, as he turns to Kris. “Try to relax, okay?”

Kris nods.

“First time?”

Kris nods again, twisting his hands and feeling about as un-relaxed as he’s ever felt.

“Don’t worry. It’s going to be just fine. I promise.” The man sets down a small duffle bag, puts his hands on Kris’ shoulders and smiles again. “I’m Adam.”

“Kris.”

“Okay, good. Kris, you contacted my company because we specialize in first timers, and I’m the absolute best at my job. So…” He steps forward and cups Kris’ jaw, then presses his lips gently to Kris’ trembling ones. The kiss is brief, but calming. “So you can feel safe with me.”

The heat of Adam’s lips lingers like the after effects of a warm bath, and Kris takes a deep breath. His shoulders go down an inch.

“That’s better,” says Adam. “Now, I’ll go at your pace, but no small talk or distractions. We’re going to get right down to business, okay?”

“Okay.” Kris gladly lets Adam take control, and allows himself to be lead to his own couch. They sit down, Adam looking serene and confident, Kris trying desperately not to start babbling out of nervousness. He does, however, need to make sure of a few things. “I want…” Adam waits patiently until Kris can get the words out. “I want fingering.” His cheeks go pink for the third time since Adam arrived.

Adam chuckles. “Of course you do. Any other special requests?” 

Adam’s tone is playful, and Kris feels a bit like a child asking for a treat, but he plows on before his resolve gives out. “Licking…you know…”

A rather delighted gleam shines in Adam’s eyes. His smile turns sly as he leans over and whispers into Kris’ ear, “just leave it to me.”

Kris can’t help but moan and a wild shudder runs down his spine. This is what he’s been waiting for, ever since he came out two years ago. Now he feels confident in his identity and has saved enough money…now is the time. Finally.

Adam encourages the moan by sucking on Kris’ earlobe, gently at first, then a little harder. Kris begins to whimper, and just as he’s thinking that this whole thing is going to be torturously slow, he feels a hand on his crotch.

“We’re gonna get this out of the way…so you can enjoy the process,” says Adam as he unzips Kris’ fly. 

"Yes...yes please."

Things go fast after that, really fast. The duffle bag is suddenly open, there’s a bottle of lube and just like that, Kris is getting his first hand job. And it’s better, oh god so much better, than he imagined it would be. Probably because of the gorgeous man doing it, and the long tongue licking at Kris’ open, panting mouth.

He can’t think, can’t see anything but static from squinting so hard, can’t feel the couch he’s sitting on. There’s just hand and tongue and pleasure and hot breath. Then two hands, a twist, and he’s over the edge with a shout, eyes popping open just in time to see his cum pumping into Adam’s palm.

“There,” says Adam, as if he hadn’t just blown Kris’ mind. “Now you can relax.” He takes a cloth out of the duffle bag and wipes his palm clean.

Kris smiles dopily as he sinks down into the couch. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Adam laughs, pulling him up by the hands. “We’re moving to the bedroom.” When he gets Kris on his feet, he gives him another brief kiss, soft and inviting.

Kris leans into it this time, and Adam is suddenly positive that he’s really going to enjoy popping this particular cherry.


	2. Chapter 2

As Kris zips up his pants and ambles down the hallway towards the bedroom, Adam watches him, already anticipating the exceptional tightness that only a virgin can offer. _I fucking love my job._ Once inside he wastes no time, wanting to capitalize on Kris’ calm state. He sits the cutie on the side of the bed, bends down and starts kissing him again. This time it’s not so gentle and not so brief. He’s pleased to feel Kris open up, making room for some tongue play. Adam dips in and explores, thankful that Kris has a clean, fresh mouth. Soon he is being kissed back in earnest, a signal to move forward. 

He puts his hands on Kris’ shoulders and applies light pressure. Kris goes down on his back in an instant. “Hot for it, aren’t you?” Adam whispers in between kisses. A muffled moan answers him, and already Kris is trying to wrap his legs around Adam. “Easy…easy now,” he says, but he straddles him anyway, gives him a few hip rolls, just to ramp him up a little more before switching gears.

“Please,” Kris mumbles hoarsely, and it’s the kind of please that Adam has heard many times, the kind that doesn’t quite know what it’s asking for. Adam continues to grind him into the bed until he starts bucking and repeating that “please” over and over again.

“Alright, it’s gonna be alright,” Adam assures him as he backs off, sliding down until his knees hit the floor and he can reach Kris’ fly again. “Ever been sucked off by a guy?”

“No but…” Kris is still breathing hard as he tries to respond. “I tried to…do it myself once.”

At this, Adam can’t help but laugh out loud, a true belly laugh. “Who hasn’t?” he says, still snickering a little while working on Kris’ pants and underwear. When he gets them off completely, he removes a small pillow from his bag and kneels on it. He learned to use one long ago to avoid ruining his kneecaps and clothing. “Okay, sit up, you pretty thing, and let me show you a new trick.”

Kris sits up, blushing yet again. “You think I’m pretty?”

“Absolutely,” Adam answers without even having to lie. He grabs Kris’ chin and pulls it towards him. “And I don’t say things like that unless I mean them,” he says before initiating a passionate makeout session. It gets to the point where Adam almost forgets what he's supposed to do next, but just then he feels a drop of wetness on the back of his hand and breaks the kiss. Adorably, Kris tries to chase his lips, and actually pouts when he can’t reach them anymore. _He is too cute._

Adam settles back on his heels, brings his hand to his lips and, making sure that Kris is watching, licks the precum off of it.

“Oh my god,” Kris whines, nearly panting again. “Oh my god.”

Adam just winks, eager to taste the beautiful cock pulsing before him. It’s a good size, a nice mouthful but not too big; he’ll have no trouble deep throating. “Keep your eyes open and watch,” he says to Kris, “look at my lips, the way they stretch tight around you…eyes open, okay?”

“Okay,” says Kris, suddenly trembling again.

“Perfect,” Adam murmurs when Kris is staring at his mouth. “Now lean back on your hands a little so you can see what I’m doing.” Pretty Thing complies, and Adam goes to work. His first taste is so delicious that he wants it all right away, but restrains himself. He is a professional after all.

“Oh god…I can’t…I’m gonna come right away!” Kris yelps.

Adam pops off and says, “Go right ahead.” This happens a lot with first timers, especially those who haven’t had a proper blow job before. It just means that Adam gets to suck them through two orgasms instead of one. _Not complaining._ “I’m going to keep going, just let it all happen.”

When Kris comes he makes a sound so erotic that it gets Adam hard. “Damn,” he says after wiping his mouth, “keep those noises coming, don’t hold back.” He latches on again and milks the rest of the cum, which draws more of those guttural, incredibly sexy sounds from Kris. It’s rare for Adam to get so turned on by a customer, and when it happens he relishes it. 

“Your lips,” Kris rasps, as Adam bobs up and down, “so…oh fuck.”

Adam smiles around Kris’ dick. He knows he’s doing well when he can make a shy boy curse. _Time to move things up a notch._ Adam takes it all down his throat, looks up, locks eyes with Kris, and swallows. That pushes Kris to the brink again and this time, he comes so hard that it doubles him over, and he’s yanking on Adam’s hair, rocking forward and thrusting into Adam’s mouth all at the same time.

Adam rides it easily, enjoying the light, tangy taste of Kris' cum. There’s only one problem. Kris' horny cry of release makes Adam cream himself.


	3. Chapter 3

At this point, Adam is supposed to continue with the seduction until he gives the customer everything he wants, the rimjob, the fingering and then the finale. But he’s never come in his pants before, and it throws him off a little. He shakes his head and takes a few steadying breaths while Kris flops back to recover. _Stay focused. He doesn’t know, just move on and give him the fuck of his young gay life._ Adam bets it will turn out to be a highlight of his escort career as well.

“No falling asleep yet,” he says, pulling himself together, “there’s still so much left to do.”

“I’m not sleepy,” says Kris, “I want it all.” He rolls to his side and looks at Adam. He’s eager for sure, but Adam can see a trace of fear in his eyes, too. Again, very expected but certainly nothing to worry about with this one. Adam can’t wait to replace that fear with desire.

“Excellent.” Adam smiles and stands up so he can take off his shirt. A little show to get things going again. He’s not a stripper by any means, but he knows how to get the customer’s attention, and Kris is no exception, those brown doe eyes widening at Adam’s toned body and freckled skin.

“Oh…freckles so…wow,” Kris breathes. His hand automatically goes for his dick as he watches Adam do a seductive little dance.

“No touching.”

“Okay, but…oh my god.” Kris licks his lips several times, probably unaware that he’s doing it.

Adam is used to getting this kind of reaction from men, and he loves every minute of it. Of course it makes him feel good about himself (and his freckles), but he also loves showing first timers that they don’t have to be afraid anymore, that this kind of sex can be beautiful and shame-free.

He finishes his show by crawling up Kris’ naked body and pinning him to the bed. When his face is about five inches from Kris’, he licks the corner of his mouth and asks, “Ready for more?”

Kris inhales sharply. “God, yes.”

On instinct, Adam whispers, “good boy,” and watches Kris shudder from head to toe. _Knew it. Total submissive._ He rewards the behavior by kissing him deeply, possessively, and with that Kris tries again to wrap his legs around Adam, already bucking his hips. “No,” Adam commands, and Kris ceases his efforts at once. _Nice, very nice._ “It’s time for something else now,” he says kissing down that lovely, compact body. He ignores the cock that springs to life when he nears it with his mouth and heads lower, puts his hands under Kris’ knees and pushes back…back.

“Oh god,” Kris whimpers, “you’re gonna…oh fuck…”

“Yes I am gonna,” Adam says in a silky tone. He kneels on the floor again, pulls Kris’ ass to the edge of the bed and spreads it open for a first look. _Oh he is meticulous, this one. Beautiful. Puckered up so tight though. Bet I can fix that._

***

Kris waits, impatiently, for Adam to do something down there besides look. He wants tongue and fingers and fucking…he’s on the edge, fisting the sheets, but for some reason he feels the need to keep silent. _Lick me. Lick me. Please li--_ “Oh!” With the touch of Adam’s tongue, Kris nearly jumps off the bed, but a warm palm on his stomach keeps him steady. After a few glorious passes of wet lapping, Kris’ muscles relax.

“Good…good,” says Adam, and Kris feels pleased with himself. He suddenly gives in to Adam, sighing, relaxing, sinking into the pleasure, and a sense of safety washes over him. Adam calls him a good boy again and licks him faster, harder, pressing his tongue in deeper each time. The sounds start tumbling from Kris’ mouth; he can’t stop them and hopes that’s okay with Adam, because he really can’t. The sensations are too incredible not to moan like a whore. In the next instant he finds himself nearly bent in half and Adam on the bed, folding him in two, and now Kris can see everything. His eyes pop as he watches Adam tongue fuck his hole, and it all becomes hotter, sexier, whorier. 

Adam smiles at him and Kris just about dies. Reeling, he doesn’t notice the bottle of lube until Adam tosses it aside, the fingers on his right hand glistening and wet.

“Yes, oh god please yes, please give…” Adam’s left hand is on his cheek then, stroking it softly, and Kris relaxes again until the tongue stops and he feels a wet fingertip pressing. His body clenches reflexively, and the slightest bit of fear inches it’s way into his brain. _What if it hurts?_

“One finger won’t hurt,” says Adam. “I promise. Watch.” He holds up his lubed hand and Kris sees that his nails are clean, unpolished and extremely short.

“Okay.” Kris watches as the tip of Adam’s pinky goes in, very slowly. It’s sort of fascinating, seeing it disappear into his body, and it doesn’t hurt, just feels like a little bit of pressure, and… “What are you doing?”

“Looking for…wait…I think I almost…there.”

“Whoa!”

“Yeah, feels good, right?”

“Yes!” He stares at Adam, never having really believed stories about the joys of the male prostate until this very moment. “Again?”

“Again,” says Adam, pressing more firmly this time. Kris lets out a string of curses and Adam chuckles softly. “Told you. Now I want you to lie flat, knees bent, feet on the mattress. Okay?”

“Okay,” says Kris, glad that he can obey while Adam’s finger is still in him. When he’s in the right position he turns his head and glances at Adam, who nods in approval. Again, Kris feels pleased with himself, but even more pleased when Adam stretches out next to him.

“Look at me, at my eyes…good, now relax. Kris, relax.”

Kris’ body responds to the command, and Adam rewards him with a devastating kiss and another press of the pinky. Kris shivers, bucks his hips, lets Adam suck on his tongue, and barely notices when a different, larger, finger replaces the pinky. This one feels fuller, and as it glides in and out, Kris knows deep inside that he is as gay as the day is long.

***

There is always a professional barrier, a layer of emotional distance and protection. Adam has it up and working, but even so, what he’s doing with Kris feels…intimate. They are making out and Adam is finger fucking him, but it’s more than that somehow. _Concentrate! Don’t lose yourself in this…whatever it is! This isn’t about you, it’s about him and what he needs. Focus on your job!_ And Adam does. He focuses on kissing Kris, then whispering comforting, reassuring words into his ear. “I’m going for two now, but it’s okay, you might feel a little burn, just a little, but it’s okay, Kris. Okay?”

“Oh…oh okay,” Kris says breathlessly, then makes that goddamn fantastic sound when Adam finds his prostate.

 _You are not coming in your pants again, I don’t care what he sounds like, you had better control yourself, mister professional!_ Adam grits his teeth, but quick and hard while Kris has his eyes closed. “It feels so good, doesn’t it…so good, Kris.”

“S-so…want more, want…you, in me…please.” 

Usually Adam tries to get virgins comfortable with three fingers first, especially since he is, well, a rather large specimen. “Almost time. Almost. Look at me.” They lock eyes again. The third finger slides in fairly easy, but Kris still sucks in a breath and winces. “You’re okay,” says Adam, beginning to scissor and stretch him wider. When he curls all three and starts to stroke Kris’ spot, again and again and again…

“Please!”

“So close, Kris. Such a good boy…I need you to relax again. Kris, my good boy, relax.” And then finally it happens. Adam feels what he’s been waiting for, that quivering just before the body accepts it completely. Then Kris is like water, smooth and open and so goddamn wet. “Beautiful, just absolutely beautiful,” Adam praises. Kris smiles at him, wide and fearless in his submission. It’s breath-taking really. They kiss, and stay like that for a while, Adam using his fingers to loosen Kris more and more until he’s satisfied. Very slowly, he withdraws his hand. 

“No,” says Kris, frowning.

“If you want me in there, then I have to.”

“Oh yeah.” His nervousness is gone now, and Adam beams with pride.

“Don’t move, and don’t look. You don’t get to see me until after. Okay, Kris?”

“Okay.”

First timers tend to get hesitant again if they see Adam in all his glory, so he insists that they wait until afterwards. Just to make sure though, he hunches on the floor at the bottom of the bed and strips there, then snakes back up, charming Kris with his eyes, making him focus on them. Adam quickly rolls a condom onto his cock and lubes up. He needs to hurry while Kris’ virgin hole is still gaping and ready. As he leans over, holding himself up with one hand, he takes his dick with the other and inserts it, very, very gently, about two inches. Kris looks mesmerized, his eyes watering as he stares at Adam, his mouth slightly open. “This will pinch, and it will probably burn a bit, but then it’s gonna start feeling amazing. Trust me. You trust me, don’t you, Kris?”

Kris nods.

“Good boy.” Kris’ hole seems to open even wider after that, and Adam presses on until the head is in. 

A tear trickles down Kris’ cheek. “I love you,” he says, trancelike.

Adam has heard this enough times to discount it. “Good…keep that feeling, look at me, Kris.” He’s trying like hell not to start making his own noises of pleasure as he sinks in, deeper and deeper. When their bodies are finally flush, Adam tells Kris to close his eyes for a moment so he can close his own. He allows himself a brief moment of bliss before saying, “Now you can wrap your legs around me.”

Kris does it immediately, legs and arms too, pulling Adam tightly to his body. He sighs audibly, which prompts Adam to make a snap decision. Kris can never be his customer again. It would be too dangerous emotionally. _Make this time count, then._

***

Whatever sense of wholeness, of completeness Kris has felt before in his life, it is nothing when compared to this. He could be here forever, with Adam inside him, not even moving, just existing like this. But the minute he starts to bask in it, Adam pushes himself up off of Kris’s chest, then he pulls out, ever so slightly, and goes in again. And Kris’ world becomes a blaze of fire. At first it’s scorching hot, burning his insides with in and out, then it hushes down to a roar, then a dull burn, and all the while he’s lost in the blue fire of Adam’s eyes.

“I love you,” he says again.

“I know, Kris, stay with it now.” Adam begins to slide in and out a little quicker, his face the most beautiful thing Kris has ever focused on. It’s getting closer and closer, that face, and suddenly it breaks into huge grin. Kris is captivated, a grain of sand looking up at the sun, but then the fire returns in a fierce explosion, only it’s different now, it’s pleasure, it’s desire. It’s…

“Oh my god, oh my fucking god!” he gasps.

“There we are,” Adam says, still grinning like a maniac.

“Oh my jesus…fucking…” Adam laughs as Kris goes on swearing up a storm. “Don’t ever stop, don’t you ever…” 

Adam doesn’t stop. He speeds up instead, rolling his hips now, thrusting steadily, and Kris is sure that his brain short circuits. The whorish sounds go apeshit and he doesn’t even hear it when Adam starts to moan, too. The freckled lips crash down onto his and they kiss like lovers, Adam fucking Kris like a beast and Kris taking every inch. It goes on for a long time until he finally comes, his seed thin and scant, but his orgasm so intense that he actually sobs as it wracks his body.

***

Adam almost comes, too, just from the sounds and the tightening of Kris around his cock. But he forces himself to slow down and check in.

“No, god no,” Kris says, breathing hard and fast, his eyes shimmering. “Please…keep going…please, I want it…for you, too. Don’t hold back. Give me…everything.”

It’s all the permission Adam needs before pounding the fuck out of this pretty thing, this sweet, adorable, gorgeous man. He drops to Kris’ chest and lets loose, hips flying, arms cinching tighter and tighter around Kris’ body. It’s all raw now, and when it hits, Adam has to sit back on his heels to keep from crushing Kris into powder. He gives a final thrust, his face lifted in joy, and cries out for the first time in his career. The aftershocks course through him in waves, shudder after shudder, until they soothe his high down to something more manageable. He opens his eyes.

“Wow,” says Kris, looking stunned.

“Wow is right,” Adam replies, trying not to sound out of breath, “you are something else.”

“Me? Nuh-uh…you are wow…you…”

“Okay, that’s enough,” says Adam, smiling, “it’s time for the unpleasant part.”

“Do you have to?”

“Yes.” _Although I really don’t want to._

“Can I see you now?”

Adam nods as he begins to pull out, shaking his head fondly at Kris’ whining. “Almost there.” The condom gets tied up and tossed to the ground. Then Adam stands up and lets Kris look at him.

“Holy shit! That was in me!? I mean…” He goes scarlet and bites his lip. “It’s so big, even soft,” he whispers.

“And now you know why I didn’t show you before.”

“Good decision. Hey Adam?”

“Hmm?”

“Can we cuddle?” His expression is sheepish but he doesn’t look away.

Cuddling is certainly on the list of services, but Adam hesitates, worried that it will encourage feelings of intimacy. _Well you’ll never see him again, so what if it does?_ “Okay, but just for a little bit.”

“Okay.” Kris doesn’t move much, probably because he can’t yet, but he holds his arms out to Adam.

Something twangs in Adam’s heart, but he ignores it and soon they are snuggled like spoons, Adam holding Kris around the waist. It’s nice, too nice.

“Adam?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure,” Adam says as he nuzzles Kris’ ear.

“Will I ever see you after this?”

“No,” he says quietly, “I don’t think so.”

“What if I hire you again?”

Adam sighs, and then carefully turns Kris over so they are face to face. “It wouldn’t be a good idea.”

“Why not?"

“Because…because…”

“Because you like me?”

He sighs again and brushes a stray hair from Kris’ face. “Yes, because I like you.”

“Then stay, please. I’ll be a…a good boy,” Kris says, plaintively, and Adam just has to kiss him, he has to.


	4. Chapter 4

Kris loves the way that Adam uses his whole upper body to kiss. He’s never been kissed like this, and with Adam’s fingers in his hair and cupping his face, he feels like the most special person on earth. Kris does his best to kiss back at first, but soon gives in to that long tongue. When he does, it’s even better, because then Adam rolls on top of him and really gets going. He’s still sore, but doesn’t complain so that Adam won’t move. The weight feels nice and…right, somehow. Plus there’s that enormous cock heavy on his stomach. Suddenly, Kris wants to see it again, and maybe touch it, too. Just as he’s thinking about what it might feel like, Adam pulls away and gives him a sad smile. 

“I really shouldn’t be doing this,” he says. “It’s time for me to go.”

Kris can’t help but pout. “I don’t want you to.”

“I know,” says Adam, looking like he’d rather not go either.

Neither of them move for a moment, and it’s just Adam smiling that sad, wistful smile, and Kris trying to think of some way to keep him here. A few more seconds and he has it. “What if I still need help with something?” Adam quirks an eyebrow, so Kris starts to explain, and the more he talks, the more he loves his idea. “Well I’ve never, you know…um, given a guy a blowjob and…” Kris blushes fiercely, but doesn’t let it stop him. “What if I’m with someone but I’m bad at it because I don’t know how to…um…do it the right way?”

“Fuck,” Adam groans, “why are you so damn adorable?” He suddenly wraps Kris up in a tight hug, really tight, because his arms are shaking and Kris’ ribs hurt.

Kris waits it out. He wants Adam to lose the battle with himself, and doesn’t care if that’s a little selfish. _Besides, if he really wants to go then I can’t stop him. But he won’t. He likes me, he said so himself._

Finally Adam loosens his grip and sighs. “Okay, I’ll teach you,” he says, and then, chuckling, “because everyone should know how to give head.”

Kris giggles in a rush of anticipation and curiosity, already wondering what it will taste like and if he’ll be able to make Adam feel good. 

***

This is a bad idea, and Adam knows it. With anyone else who’d paid for the gold package, he wouldn’t hesitate. But Kris is different; he makes Adam want to stay, and not just for a few hours. Yep, it’s a really bad idea. He’s not allowed to get involved with customers, so letting Kris do this is just going to be torturous and will make it even harder to leave afterwards. 

But then he sees the excitement in those pretty brown eyes and thinks: fuck it. Be the best damn instructor ever and then get the hell out of here. _Yeah, right._ He lets go of Kris and rolls onto his back.

“Okay,” he says, gearing up, “have you ever touched or played with another guy’s dick?”

“No,” says Kris, looking very embarrassed.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Adam says softly, turning to him and brushing his cheek, “it’s alright, Kris.” He waits until he sees that cute, shy smile again before continuing. “There we go. Now I want you to spend some time with mine before we get to the good stuff. Go on, scoot on down there and touch it, see what it feels like. Okay?”

“Okay,” says Kris, and wincing a little, he inches down the bed until he’s lying on his side next to Adam’s right hip.

“Now touch it and look at it. Don’t worry about making me feel good, just explore.” He bunches a pillow under his head and watches as Kris reaches out, keeping his eyes open so that he can focus and not get lost in fantasy. Even so, he has to bite his lip a little when he feels the first touch.

“It’s so soft and…hey there’s freckles here, too!”

“Yes,” Adam chuckles, “just a few. There’d be more if I sunbathed naked.”

“Do you ever?” Kris asks as he circles one of the freckles.

“No way. I’d burn to a crisp.”

“Yeah,” says Kris in a dreamlike voice, now stroking the head with his first two fingers. “So soft,” he whispers. “I want to…”

“Yes?” Adam encourages, “what do you want to do?”

“Touch it to…my face?”

Adam smiles at his student, proud that Kris feels safe enough to ask. “By all means, go right ahead.” He is not, however, prepared for what happens next. Kris touches it to his face, but then he starts rubbing it with his cheekbones and sniffing it, inhaling its scent.

“You smell so good, Adam,” Kris moans, “so good.”

“Thank you,” is all he can say for a moment, because it’s really damn intimate, what Kris is doing, and Adam likes it a little too much. “Okay, I think you’re ready for the next step. Kris?” He has to reach down and tug on his hair to get him to stop. 

“Sorry, got carried away,” Kris says, panting a bit.

“No problem, just…we should move on. Do you think you can get on your knees?”

He nods. “Gimme a second,” he says, and starts working his way off the bed and onto the floor. Adam feels bad, asking him to move so much after his virgin fuck, but hey, he’s the one who wants this. _You want it too, don’t bother trying to deny it._

When Kris is settled, Adam scoots to the edge of the bed and tells him to kneel on the pillow. “So, a few things about giving a good blow job. First, you know how when you jerk off it’s best with lube, right? Well the same principle applies here. Moving your mouth up and down isn’t enough. You need spit, and a lot of it.” He pauses to enjoy the way Kris is looking up at him, hanging on every word, his mouth slightly open. “Some guys think it’s hot if you actually spit at their cock, and others like it to be more subtle, building up saliva and using it as lube while you suck them off.”

“What do you like?”

“The subtle way,” Adam says, smiling down at him. “Okay second, no teeth, unless you really know what you’re doing. I’m sure that’s obvious but sometimes when your mouth gets tired it’s easy to slip, so just be careful.”

“Lots of spit, no teeth,” Kris repeats.

“Third, don’t hesitate to use your hands, too, especially at the base and especially when you’re going down on a big cock.”

“Like yours.”

“Exactly. And, Kris, I don’t want you to try to take all of me down your throat. Stay shallow, don’t make yourself gag, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good. Well that’s enough to get you started. Again, I just want you to explore and try it out. After a while, I’ll give you some suggestions and let you know what feels good. If I’m going to come, I’ll let you know so you’ll have time to pop off.” 

“But, what if I don’t want to…pop off,” says Kris, with an expression so sweet that Adam's heart twangs again.

“Do it anyway,” he says firmly. “You shouldn’t swallow on your first time.” Kris frowns until he adds, “But I’ll let you taste it afterwards.” Adam leans back on his hands and gives Kris an encouraging smile. “Ready?”

Kris answers by taking hold of Adam’s dick. He goes for the head first, putting his lips right up to it, then sticks his tongue out. Adam has to admit that the anticipation is kind of killing him, and the first flicker of wetness makes him hard immediately. He’s done this countless times, but it’s true what they say, that the brain is the biggest sex organ and right now Adam’s brain is thinking just how nice it’d be to wake up next to that gorgeous face. _For fuck’s sake…focus!_

Fortunately, Kris helps out by licking Adam’s dick as if it were a lollipop, and Adam finds it highly amusing. He tries not to giggle.

“It tastes like skin,” says Kris, “like if I licked my arm, except a little salty.” He seems happy about this and starts making long swipes from base to tip, which feels good enough to erase all traces of amusement. 

Adam hums in pleasure.

“You like that?”

“Yes, it feels very nice, especially that sensitive spot just under the head…yep, you got it, now put the underside of your tongue there and move it side to side…it’s a great trick and…” Kris does it just right and Adam moans softly. “Good boy,” he murmurs without thinking, but Kris hears him and just like flipping a switch, it changes things.

He suddenly opens his mouth and settles it around Adam’s cock, and those pretty lips stretch into a beautiful, pornographic vision. He goes down slowly and not too far before coming back up and off. Then he grins at Adam, a huge, bright, megawatt smile that steals Adam’s breath clean away.

“Perfect,” Adam whispers, feeling a little dazed as Kris goes down on him again. This time he finds a rhythm and gets Adam sopping wet with spit and tongue. But his enthusiasm backfires and on one trip down he takes in too much and comes up coughing.

“Sorry,” he sputters, “sorry, I just…” His face flushes dark red and he stares at the ground.

“It’s alright,” says Adam, leaning down to cup his face and lift it. “You’re eager, and that’s good. It’s okay,” he says again, and kisses him gently until he can feel Kris smiling against his lips. “Try again, and go a little slower, do it with purpose.”

Kris rises to the occasion beautifully, and from here on Adam has to restrain himself from thrusting into that sweet mouth. He commands his body to stay absolutely still as Kris bobs his head and starts using his hand. “That’s…really good,” Adam says, with effort, “now make a circle with your…thumb and finger…just under your lips and…oh god…yes, just like that.”

He grips the sheets harder and harder, his fingers aching, and he can’t stop from gasping when Kris shows a bit of inspiration by adding in a few twists. Kris stops then and looks up, his eyes sparkling and a line of spit stretching from cock to lower lip. “I love doing this,” he says, licking his lips. “I love making you feel good.”

“That’s what it’s all about,” Adam responds, trying very hard to breathe normally. “Enjoying yourself and making someone feel good. You’re doing an excellent job at both.”

“Can I keep going?”

“Yes,” says Adam, because he’s painfully hard now and wants nothing more than for Kris to suck him until he blows his load. 

Scratching the back of his neck, Kris half smiles and asks, “Will you, um…call me a good boy again?”

 _Lord have mercy._ “Yes I will,” Adam says with a growing feeling that this man just might kill him.

“Okay ‘cause, I like that,” he says, and quickly returns to the task at hand. 

Adam forces himself to watch, because he knows the instant he closes his eyes he’ll start imagining himself fucking Kris’ throat, and he has to keep perspective. But watching turns out to be just as sexy. “Use your tongue some more,” he says, holding onto teacher mode for dear life, “swirl it over the head when you oohhh fuck, good…good boy, Kris.”

Kris groans around Adam’s cock, and the sound is really close to the whorish moan that makes Adam wild. It’s torture, just like he knew it would be, instructing Kris on how best to drive him crazy. “Both hands…at the base,” he pants, “twist in opposite directions and…lick…” Kris does it all and then some, tightening his throat and creating an exquisite suction. “Shit! Okay, I’m close. Kris, you need to…fuck…stop and…jerk me off.”

But Kris doesn’t stop; he goes right on using every technique Adam suggested.

“No,” says Adam in a stern voice, “ be a good boy and…stop…now.”

Kris obeys at once, but he’s whining and licking his swollen lips and Adam almost tells him to cancel that order, almost. “Handjob…do it now and…do it fast,” he puffs. It’s a relief when Kris grips his cock and starts pumping in earnest, and he finally closes his eyes and gives in. He doesn’t see the way Kris is looking at him in awe, doesn’t see the expression of lust and joy when he rasps, “good boy, Kris…faster…almost there.”

When the pleasure erupts, he throws his head back and groans low in his throat, his dick pulsing and spurting cum onto Kris’ fingers. His whole body shivers and he opens his eyes. And there's Kris, trembling, with a teardrop about to fall from his chin.

“You okay?”

Kris nods. “Just…so beautiful.”

Adam feels his heart crack at the edges. “Come here,” he says, and pulls Kris onto his lap, and Kris wraps arms and legs around him, and they kiss for a long time, deep and tender.

“Don’t leave,” Kris whispers.

It’s breaking all the rules. It’s fraught with complications. But Adam still parts his lips and says, “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Fin


End file.
